Mi mayor inspiración
by sakura1736
Summary: Tras su gran talento se ocultan un mar de sentimientos pero dada su naturaleza seria e inexpresiva no sabe como sacarlos a la luz y unicamente a travez de la pintura plasmará su sentir por aquella rubia que le quita el sueño...InoxSai que lo disfruten.


**Mi mayor inspiración...**

 _Tras pasar la primaria y secundaria casi en total soledad ahora que pasaba a bachiller se encontraba un poco más animado, (al menos los chicos son más maduros y dejaran mi arte...no me molestarán). Sai quién por años fué la comidilla de sus compañeros de clase que año tras año lo molestaron por ser diferente, pero diferente en qué sentido? dirán... pues bien el ser un chico solitario no era raro ni tampoco el dedicar la mayoría de su tiempo a su cuaderno de dibujo o que sacaba de quisio a sus colegas de clase era esa actitud suya, esa manera tan calmada de hablar y al final del día cuando pensaban que lo habían molestado lo suficiente, el muchacho les sonreía con una expresión tan falsa que terminaba ahuyentando a quien se le acercara._

 _A fin de cuentas se había quedado sólo y sumergido en sus dibujos pasaba su vida día tras día y semana tras semana sin nada interesante que hacer aparte de plasmar sus "emociones" en papel. No fué si no hasta que por motivos extraescolares hubo un cambio radical en las clases y se decidió hacer una experimento el cual consistía en mesclar a los alumnos de diferentes clases para ver como interactuaban, fué ahí donde conoció a sus ahora amigos, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Rock Lee entre otros simpaticos chicos que le enseñarían a comvivir y socializar._  
 _Por fin había dejado de ser el joven solitario, o éso pensaba pues al notarla a ella de inmediato sintió una brisa fría recorrerle la columna y unas ganas inmensas de plasmarla en su cuardeno entraron en él como si de una misión se tratase._

 _Ino Yamanaka era una rubia preciosa de piel blanca y una cabellera sumamente larga, ella desde el primer momento llamó su atención pues era autentica y muy segura de si misma, cosa contraria a él, también irradiaba una gran y brillante sonrisa que opacaba por completo aquella falsa y oscura que él solía mostrar, tan diferentes ambos y tal vez fué eso lo que lo atraía._

 _Cada mañana Sai era el primero en llegar a clases todo para evitar a la muchedumbre y tener algo de tiempo para dedicar a sus creaciones claro había un doble propósito pues la segunda siempre era Ino quien a pesar de ser del circulo de amigos que ahora frecuentaba no lograba entablar una conversación clara con ella, en realidad no sabía de que hablar, y pensaba que la aburriría con cualquier tema que sacara, por eso en silencio se sentaba en su pupitre hasta atrás de la clase y cuando ella aparecía con aquella melena colgando de su cabeza meneandose con la brisa y se sentaba en su lugar el aprobechaba para abrir su cuaderno y plarmar a la joven._

 _(aunque sea de perfil...no importa eres hermosa...perfecta)_

 _Pensaba Sai y con gran tecnica dibujaba a la bella chica sentada con una mano recargada en su delicado rostro mirando con impaciencia la pizarra esperando que todo el mundo apareciera, o inlcuso en clase si Ino se ponía de pie para leer algo en voz alta todo quedaba plasmado en aquel ligero papel._  
 _Bajaba la mirada viendo la hoja en blanco y despues con agilidad una linea tras otra y delicadas marcas y colores aparecían dando paso a una nueva creación._

 _(una obra maestra...cualquiera que dibuje de tí lo es)_

 _-oye ya dile lo que sientes no esperes más tiempo! -insistía Naruto acercandose con todo y pupitre hasta al de Sai que se encontraba al lado suyo -ella jamás sabrá que existes si no le hablas!_

 _El joven miraba inexpresivo a su amigo y parecía que algo le iba a responder hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el profesor_

 _-valla valla parece que alguien aquí está más interesado en otras cosas que en matemáticas -decía Kakashi Hatake mirando con seriedad a los dos muchachos -y bien que es eso tan interesante que hace que no presten atención a la clase?_

 _-etooooo...verá profesor Sai decía que sería grandioso que nos fuéramos tempráno hoy para ir al centro a jugar videojuegos! -dijo sin descaro el rubio ante la mirada atónita del callado Sai._

 _-con que es eso, pues lamento arruinarles el viaje porque hoy ambos se quedarán a limpiar toda el aula y no se irán hasta terminar entendieron? -dijo con una sonrisa triunfal el maestro._

 _-heeeeeeeeeeee? diablos Sai eres un idiota! -gritó Naruto_

 _-pe-pero yo..._

 _-sólo por ese comentario se quedarán toda la semana despues de clase para limpiar el salón! algo mas que quieras agregar Naruto?_

 _-he? no no con éso basta jeje gracias! -dijo el rubio metiendo en dudas a Kakashi si había hecho lo correcto, en definitiva el adolecente con algo se había salido con la suya pero era mejor dejarlo así, y tras cuatro horas más de clase todo concluyó los jovenes se fueron y ambos chicos se quedaron sólos en el aula._

 _-y me metiste en ésto como porqué?_

 _-jeje de nada! verás Sakura chan me platicó que ella Hinata, Tenten e Ino siempre se quedan en clase de jardinería más que nada por mero gusto, y aprobecharás para hablar con Ino, a poco no soy un genio? -decía Naruto mientras cerraba un ojo._

 _-no! definitivamente no! no tengo argumentos además si descubre que..._

 _-que la dibujas? pff vamos son geniales!_

 _-va a pensar que soy un enfermo obsesivo que la acosa, leí que las chicas se sienten intimidadas por cosas como esas y lo que menos quiero es que piense eso de mi y terminar en la cárcel por éso, también leí que es normal denunciar a ese tipo de acosadores y hasta les dan diez años de prosión._

 _-he? prisión? por dibujar?...Sai deja de leer tanto y comienza a actuar! yo hoy me le declaro a Hinata espero que hagas lo mismo con Ino o créeme que alguien más te la ganará!_

 _Y dejando en un estado de crisis total al pobre pálido el descarado rubio se fué dando saltos pasando por la puerta, Sai se quedó de pie pensando y analizando todo, tal vez él tenía razón y debía actuar en definitiva no quería que nadie más se quedara con la musa de su inspiración pero tampoco es como si fuera un experto hablando con las chicas..._

 _-un libro debo encontrar un buen libro para poder hablar con ella! uno de como conquistar a una chica! -Sai tomó sus cosas y corrió hasta el jardín donde un felíz Naruto abrazaba con fuerza a su nueva novia cual crío abraza el regalo deceado en navidad, desvió la mirada y vió con brillo en sus negros ojos la dulce sonrisa de la rubia que alegre miraba aquella escena, un ultimo momento para dibujarla pronto realizó un pequeño bosquejo de su rostro y su sonrisa y con eso en su libreta y en su corazón corrió fuera de la escuela con una meta bien clara, conquistar a la dulce Ino a toda costa._


End file.
